closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Pictures/Other
'NOTE:'Trailer variants and closing variants have respectively moved here and here. Please do not put trailer and closing variants on the main "" page. Put them on those respective pages instead. Walt Disney Productions 1937–1968 Tumblr_mjmfjyVAsM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Seal Island'' (1948) disney-cartoon51.JPG|1951 variation disney-truelife.JPG|''True Life Adventures'' Tumblr_n95cm6wvGP1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' (1952) Image_waterbirds_02.jpg|''Water Birds'' (1952) Tumblr_mowuvoY0lJ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Prowlers of the Everglades'' (1953) disney1959.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (1959) GW169H127-13.jpg|''Noah's Ark'' (1959) Tumblr_mowv86haqo1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Mysteries of the Deep'' (1959) The Litterbug 1.jpg|''The Litterbug'' (1961) wwocdispresentslogo.jpg|''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (TV series, 1961-1969) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-09h27m49s214.png|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) IMG_5316.jpg|''The Hunting Instinct'' (1961) Tumblr meix1ghoup1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|''Moon Pilot'' (1962) Tumblr me13dww1321qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''Bon Voyage!'' (1962) Tumblr_n7eevrUFeO1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Escapade in Florence'' (1962) Tumblr m5wj4x3qCK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''The Monkey's Uncle'' (1965) Walt_Disney_Presents_(A_Country_Coyote_Goes_Hollywood_Variant).png|''A Country Coyote Goes Hollywood'' (1965) disneyopen1967.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) Tumblr m9tc8mtTeh1qhcrb0o1 500.gif|''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' (1967) 1968–1979 robin-hood-widescreen.JPG|''Robin Hood'' (1973) disneyopen1977.JPG|''The Rescuers'' (1977) 1973 (50 Happy Years) bbb9078b5e5c58d979fc1b5f29461c72.png acee844b0a906f9f0fb46d1afadf3925.jpg 1979–1983 Walt Disney Production (1980) Disco.JPG|''Mickey Mouse Disco'' (1980) Walt Disney Pictures 1983–1998 GW253H141.jpg|''Never Cry Wolf'' (1983) GW198H147-1.png GW198H147-2.jpg GW383H149.jpg|''The Rocketeer'' (1991) willow disney.JPG|''Squanto's: A Warrior's Tale'' (1993) Walt Disney Pictures The Three Musketeers.png|''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) Disney 'Mighty Joe Young' Opening.png|''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) 1985–2006 Although in 1989, when Disney switched most of their animation to using digital ink-and-paint animation via CAPS (Computer Animation Production System), this logo (along with Disney-produced animated programs made for TV) still used traditional cel animation, even though two computerized variants were introduced in 1995 and 2000. Even after 1995, this logo still used production cels painted by hand throughout the late 1990s and into the mid-2000s. Disney last used the production cels for this logo in a theatrical trailer for the 2005 movie Chicken Little. The hand-painted cels for this logo looked pretty outdated and cheap by this time. 1985–1990= GW181H130WDP.png Disney1985.jpg walt disney pictures 1985-1989(VHS print) - 1988.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 1988(CINEMASCOPE)(VHS PRINT)-.jpg WDP1985.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) Walt Disney Pictures 1985-1989 (4;3)(VHS PRINT) - Journey Of Natty Gan.jpg|''The Journey Of Natty Gann'' (1985) Walt_Disney_Pictures_One_Magic_Christmas.png|''One Magic Christmas'' (1985) -LZZyOIAODUm9hOgwq9RDg10566.jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) Disney_'Flight_of_the_Navigator'_Opening.png|''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-11-21-05h01m52s116.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 1987 reissue) Disney_'Return_to_Snowy_River'_Opening.png|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) walt disney pictures 1985-1989(VHS print) - 1988.jpg|''Oliver & Company'' (1988) ScoMZv3Yq1lxyKnyVmhb4g159960.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-04-13-06h52m00s116.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) Disney_'Honey,_I_Shrunk_the_Kids'_Opening_(2017_Reissue).png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989, 2017 reissue) Disney_'Cheetah'_Opening.png|''Cheetah'' (1989) walt disney pictures 1985 (TV) 1.jpg|Roger Rabbit short #1; Tummy Trouble (1989) walt disney pictures 1985 (VHS print) - Peter Pan 1953.jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 1989 reissue) Walt Disney Pictures 1988(Academy ratio)(VHS PRINT)-.jpg |-| 1990–2006= 1990 WDP.jpg|2nd variant from 1990-2006 Walt Disney Pictures 1997.jpg|3rd variant from 1991-2006 Walt Disney Pictures opening (1990).png WDP23.png|Full open matte. Walt Disney Pictures 1991 graphic comparison.png GW426H238.jpg|''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) Disney_'The_Rescuers_Down_Under'.png|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) GW390H282.jpg|''White Fang'' (1991) GW353H265.png|''Shipwrecked'' (1991) GW388H291.png|''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' (1991) GW387H289.png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h07m03s227.png|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961, 1991 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-17h00m49s116.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 1992 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-17h00m15s220.png|''Aladdin'' (1992) Disney_'Newsies'_Opening.png|''Newsies'' (1992) GW473H251.jpg|''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) Disney_'Honey,_I_Blew_Up_the_Kid'_Opening_(2017_Reissue).png|''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992, 2017 reissue) GW472H257.jpg|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) Walt Disney Pictures The Mighty Ducks Opening.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) (HD release) GW474H250.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) Disney_'Hocus_Pocus'_Opening.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-22h01m36s137.png|''Cool Runnings'' (1993) Walt Disney Pictures 1990 (VHS PRINT)-1993 reissue of snow white.jpg|''Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 1993 reissue) GW393H294.png|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) GW391H293.png|''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) walt disney pictures 1990 (TV) 2.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 1990(CINEMASCOPE)(VHS PRINT) - sLEEPING bEAUTY.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959, 1995 reissue) Disney_'The_Santa_Clause'_Opening.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) GW425H228.jpg|''Iron Will'' (1994) Disney_'Blank_Check'_Opening.png|''Blank Check'' (1994) GW449H238.jpg|''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) GW447H236.jpg|''White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf'' (1994) GW457H249.jpg|''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) GW448H246.jpg|''The Big Green'' (1995) GW404H300.jpg|''Heavy Weights'' (1995) GW409H280.jpg|''Operation Dumbo Drop'' (1995) GW417H310.jpg|''Tall Tale'' (1995) GW430H237.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) GW417H311.jpg|''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' (1995) GW383H289.jpg|''Tom and Huck'' (1995) Walt Disney Pictures (Man of the House, 1995).png|''Man of the House'' (1995) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Pocahontas_Opening.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) WDPMuppets.png|''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) Homeward-bound2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-07h09m42s189.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Disney_'James_and_the_Giant_Peach'_Opening_(2010_Reissue).png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996, 2010 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Hunchback_Of_Notre_Dame.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) Disney_'Jungle_2_Jungle'_Opening.png|''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hercules.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Walt Disney Pictures 1990 (VHS PRINT)-GOTJ.jpg|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) Disney_'RocketMan'_Opening.png|''RocketMan'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-04-28 at 11.18.24 AM.png|''Flubber'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-04-28 at 11.20.18 AM.png|''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h57m02s130.png|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955, 1998 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h57m59s209.png|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955, 1998 reissue, A) Disney_'Mulan'_Opening.png|''Mulan'' (1998) Disney_'The_Parent_Trap'_Opening_(1998).png|''The Parent Trap'' (1998) Walt_Disney_Pictures_I'll_Be_Home_For_Christmas_Opening.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-10-16-05h16m27s89.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Disney_'The_Little_Mermaid_2'_Opening.png|''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) Disney2002.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) ScreenHunter 03 Dec. 09 19.50.png|''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) Disney_'Mickey's_Magical_Christmas'.png|''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) GW426H239.jpg|''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) Disney 'Notre Dame II'.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) Disneyom.png|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Disney_'The_Santa_Clause_2'_Opening.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) _TmTkucvQU9SqPJmGmzSFg16075.jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 2002 reissue) Disney_'The_Haunted_Mansion'_Opening.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-10-16-05h16m27s89.png|''Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo'' (2004) Disney_'Mulan'_Opening_(2004_Reissue).png|''Mulan'' (1998, 2004 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-07-21-18h02m45s227.png|''Bambi'' (1942, 2005 re-issue) Disney_'Lady_and_the_Tramp'_(2006_Reissue).png|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955, 2006 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h21m15s144.png|''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000, 2008 reissue) WaltDisneyO&co..png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 2013 reissue) Variations GW448H252.jpg|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Tarzan_(1999)_).png|''Tarzan'' (1999) GW426H240-1.jpg|''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Fantasia_2000_(1999)).jpg|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) GW433H244.jpg|''Recess: Schooled Out'' (2001) Atlantis: The Lost Empire.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) Lilo_&_Stitch_B.png|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002, A) Walt_Disney_Pictures_UFO.gif|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002, B) Disney 'A Very Merry Pooh Year' Opening.png|''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) pixiedust.jpg|''Return to Never Land'' (2002) Disney Logo (Snow Variant).JPEG|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) GW346H258-1.jpg|''Snow Dogs'' (2002) Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) PINKISHWHITISH.jpg|''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) GW435H246.jpg|''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003) TheLizzieMcGureMovieWDPLogoVariantion.jpg|''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) GW476H268.jpg|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) 14 home on the range.jpg|''Home on the Range'' (2004) Tumblr_nuwq6mijc91qhcrb0o1_500.gif|''Lorenzo'' (2004) GW436H242.jpg|''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Walt_Disney_Pictures.exe.png|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005, A) Waltdisneypictures.exebug.gif|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005, B) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h13m09s81.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) GW444H244DOGHOUZE.jpg|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) BBII.png|''Brother Bear II'' (2006) BambiII.png|''Bambi II'' (2006) ScreenHunter 35 Dec. 27 19.46.jpg|''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) 1995–2007 (Pixar Edition) As Disney is responsible for the marketing and distribution of all Pixar films, Pixar created a custom-made logo by using the Renderman Software for use for all of their films up till 2007. Randy Newman, well-known composer of the Toy Story films, A Bug's Life, Cars, as well as the Monsters related films, composed a majestic fanfare which then transitions to the Toy Story soundtrack just as the logo fades into the wallpaper of Andy's room. The current Pixar Animation Studios logo took its place in the current prints of Toy Story. Randy then composed a different version of the fanfare, this time a quicker, shortened version which was first used from A Bug's Life ''to ''Finding Nemo. In 2006, he composed the grander version of the fanfare in celebration of the Disney.Pixar merger as well as Pixar's 20th anniversary solely for Cars. This was done to match the duration of the closing logo. Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, and Ratatouille were the only films to have music playing during the opening logos. As to date, the current prints of the first two Toy Story films, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, and Cars had this logo plastered with the current logo (2006 for the first two Toy Story ''films, 2011 for ''Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo and Cars) while all prints of'' A Bug's Life'', The Incredibles, and Ratatouille and the original prints of Cars preserved this logo. Screenshot_1.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-11-30-19h44m18s199.png|''Toy Story'' (VHS, 1995) Walt Disney Pictures Toy Story.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-02h23m40s117.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, B) Disney_PIXAR_1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) WDPIXAR.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h00m11s072.png|''Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car'' (2002) Walt Disney Pictures Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h18m34s026.png|''Jack-Jack Attack'' (2005) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|''Cars'' (2006) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Cars: Mater and the Ghostlight'' (2006) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) vlcsnap-2016-02-13-00h13m02s608.png|''Your Friend the Rat'' (2007) 2000–2006 (Flashlight) Starting from 2000 until 2006, Disney created a 'Flashlight' logo, in which the "WALT DISNEY PICTURES" appear first. The firework light goes over the glowing arc, lighting up the castle until the end of it. The logo fades afterwards. dLTQZYbMdz4KAv3rwGaSJg45047.jpg Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo(Dinosaur).png|''Dinosaur'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h21m56s144.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) Screenshot 2015-08-08-06-38-00.png|''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) METALLICORANG.png|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2002, 2003 reissue) WDPBB.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) Eight Below (2006, Opening).png|''Eight Below'' (2006) (HD release) Walt Disney Pictures flashlight.png Variations Walt Disney Pictures Sky High.png|''Sky High'' (2005) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_(Ice_Princess).jpg|''Ice Princess'' (2005) Walt Disney Pictures turns from Orange to Aqua Blue!.png|''The Wild'' (2006) Walt Disney Pictures turns from Orange to Aqua Blue! A.png|''The Wild'' (2006, A) 2006–present In 2006, Walt Disney Pictures started using a new intro with a new CGI animation with a very complex depiction of the Cinderella Castle and its surroundings. It was a clear change from the old blue and white intro with its stylized castle and 2D animation. The new intro was first used on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, which premiered in the United States on July 7, 2006. The first Pixar movie to feature this logo was WALL-E. If you watch a Disney movie in 3-D and see this logo, the text "WALT DISNEY" (and "PICTURES" fades in) (later "DISNEY") will zoom in. Starting with the release of The Muppets, "WALT" and "PICTURES" have been removed from the theatrical logo, which was shortened as "Disney". This was used before 2011 as the on-screen logo for Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment starting in 2007. Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012)= Walt Disney Pictures intro 2006.jpg|Main production card. WDP_2006_Oplen-matte.png|Full open matte. Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) Pirates_of_the_Carribean_At World's_End_(2007).png|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) Screenshot (105).png|''Bridge to Terabithia'' (2007) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-00h06m53s60.png|''Underdog'' (2007) Snapshot_-_6.png|''Wall-E'' (2008) The Little Mermaid- Ariel's Beginning (2008).png|''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-10-16-05h09m45s186.png|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2008 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Bolt'' (2008) WDP_2006_3D.jpeg|3D version pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009) Re-issue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2009) Reissue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2009) Reissue Partly Cloudy (2009).png|''Partly Cloudy'' (2009) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Up'' (2009) Dug's Special Mission (2009).png|''Up: Dug's Special Mission'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h11m57s60.png|''Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h00m35s13.png|''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) Beauty_and_the_Beast_Walt_Disney_Pictures_new_logo.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2010 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007-2011).png|''Tangled'' (2010) Screenshot (106).png|''Cars 2'' (2011) Beverlyhillschi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) The.Lion.King.1994.BluRay.720p.x264.YIFY.mp4_000031406.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011 reissue) Variations The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause disney logo.jpeg|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg|''Enchanted'' (2007) Disney_presto_logo.png|''Presto'' (2008) GW518H213.jpeg|''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) GW519H213.jpg|''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) GW464H229.jpg|''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) pOWEROUTAGE.jpg|''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) Alice In Wonderland (2010).png|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) WDPTHEGRID.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) ANNOYINGRED.png|''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) SCRAP.jpg|''Prom'' (2011) Screenshot (116).png|''Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) WinnieTP.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) |-| Disney (2012–present)= DisneyOpenMatte2.png|Full open matte Walt Disney Pictures 2006 Bylineless Alternate.png|Version with no text at all. DisneyOpenMatte1.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h54m42s240.png|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009 reissue) BraveBluray.png|''Brave'' (2012) WDP2012.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) CindyBluray.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2012 reissue) Disney_(2012).png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Monsters_Inc.Disneylogo.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) PPbluray.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2013 reissue) The Blue Umbrella (2013).png|''The Blue Umbrella'' (2013) Monsters University (2013).png|''Monsters University'' (2013) Disney_(2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) Super Buddies (2013).png|''Super Buddies'' (2013) The Little Mermaid.PNG|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) 41759.png|''Frozen'' (2013) Planes_fr.png|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) Disney Hercules.jpg|''Hercules'' (1997, 2014 reissue) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) logo disney 3d.png|''McFarland, USA'' (2015) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Aladdin 1992 2015 reissue.PNG|''Aladdin'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disney_(2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) Alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' (2016) Piper-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Piper'' (2016) Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Disney_The_BFG.jpg|''The BFG'' (2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Moana'' (2016) DCars3Closing.jpg|''Cars 3'' (2017) Disney_(2012-present).jpg|''Coco'' (2017) Variations vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h57m26s100.png|''Space Buddies'' (2009) Screenshot (114).png|''John Carter'' (2012) GW439H235.jpg|''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) Oz the Great And Powerful (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) Disney Logo (Lone Ranger).png|''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h55m56s163.png|''Planes'' (2013) maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Maleficent'' (2014) into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Million_Dollar_Arm_variant).png|''Million Dollar Arm'' (2014) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Cinderella'' (2015) DISNEY_logo.PNG.jpg|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(The_Finest_Hours_variant).png|''The Finest Hours'' (2016) jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Tapestry.png|''Moana: Gone Fishing'' (2017) BATB2017.png|''Beauty And The Beast'' (2017) File:Disney Logo Incredibles 2 Better Quality Version 2.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018) In-Credit Variations Walt Disney Productions (1937–1968)= SNOWWHITERKO.png|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940) Reluctant-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) Snapshot 003.png|''Dumbo'' (1941) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942) GW164H128.png|''Bambi'' (1942, Italian version) Snapshot 006.png|''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) Tumblr_nfy363n8Mm1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Reason and Emotion'' (1943) Tumblr_mafjvn0Owz1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Victory Through Air Power'' (1943) 3calleberos.png|''The Three Caballeros'' (1945) Snapshot 005.png|''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Melody Time'' (1948) Ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Cinderella'' (1950) GW190H127.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, Italian version) GW169H127-12.jpg|''Treasure Island'' (1950) Tumblr_meix1ghoup1qhcrb0o5_1280.jpg|''One Hour in Wonderland'' (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) Snapshot 004.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953) Tumblr_ndq6fhQlHs1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Sword and the Rose'' (1953) Tumblr_meix1ghoup1qhcrb0o4_1280.jpg|''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier'' (1954) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) Jack and Old Mac 1.jpg|''Jack and Old Mac'' (1956) A Cowboy Needs a Horse 1.jpg|''A Cowboy Needs a Horse'' (1956) Tumblr m67j1uBjI81qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates'' (1956) Tumblr m5wj7olQ4A1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''The Great Locomotive Chase'' (1956) Paul Bunyan 1.jpg|''Paul Bunyan'' (1958) Tumblr_n52wd6SnpO1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Grand Canyon'' (1958) sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) Darby-ogill-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' (1959) Tumblr_meix1ghoup1qhcrb0o10_1280.jpg|''The Third Man on the Mountain'' (1959) Tumblr_mr75iwSVKg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Toby Tyler, or Ten Weeks With a Circus'' (1960) Tumblr_n95ck23hPF1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Pollyanna'' (1960) Tumblr_n1hib39YNk1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Kidnapped'' (1960) Tumblr_mzsjopKOqw1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Island of the Sea'' (1960) Aquamania 1large.jpg|''Aquamania'' (1961) The Saga of Windwagon Smith 1.jpg|''The Saga of Windwagon Smith'' (1961) Donald and the Wheel 1.jpg|''Donald and the Wheel'' (1961) Tumblr_n7eetq1brr1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' (1961) Babes-toyland-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) Tumblr_ndq6drD5Tk1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Big Red'' (1962) Tumblr_njn9xhfiwa1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Legend of Lobo'' (1962) Tumblr_nfy3byGHKy1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Hans Brinker or the Silver Skates'' (1962) Tumblr mv14pyvpnM1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''Dr. Syn, Alias the Scarecrow'' (1963) Tumblr mv14lxfSXz1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''The Incredible Journey'' (1963) Tumblr_mgqurqyYAl1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Miracle of the White Stallions'' (1963) Tumblr_nay474CtJm1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Son of Flubber'' (1963) Savage-sam-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpeg|''Savage Sam'' (1963) sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Sword In The Stone'' (1963) Tumblr_mr8jaoW4NY1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Emil and the Detectives'' (1964) Tumblr_n1hifbXgx51qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Moon-Spinners'' (1964) Mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Mary Poppins'' (1964) Tumblr_mafjj6ZLRX1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' (1964) Tumblr_n1hiia7EWa1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' (1966) Tumblr m70dk2sB551qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''The Ugly Dachshund'' (1966) Tumblr_me13g1pzJ21qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' (1966) Tumblr_mr75g8jZDr1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Monkeys, Go Home'' (1967) Tumblr_me13hlNCYM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Never a Dull Moment'' (1968) |-| Walt Disney Productions (1968–1984)= Love-bug-disneyscreencaps.com-11.jpg|''The Love Bug'' (1968) 2df402614bedbaa9db1a51a21ad921d9.png|''What Should I Do?'' (series, 1969-1970) Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Aristocats'' (1970) Million-dollar-duck-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Million Dollar Duck'' (1971, A) Million-dollar-duck-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Million Dollar Duck'' (1971, B) Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) Tumblr_mf5vebVP5d1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Napoleon and Samantha'' (1972) Tumblr_mvxln3neLn1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Superdad'' (1973) Tumblr_mdftlxaIrc1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''One Little Indian'' (1973) Apple-dumpling-gang-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) GW191H127.jpg|''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' (1975) GW171H127.jpg|''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (1975) Tumblr_n346egYT6e1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Strongest Man in the World'' (1975) Tumblr_mdftrvOHwo1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Freaky Friday'' (1976) Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Pete's Dragon'' (1977) Candleshoe-classic-disney-13541803-853-480.jpeg|''Candleshoe'' (1977) GW157H127.jpg|''The Cat from Outer Space'' (1978) Walt_Disney_Productions_Presents_(The_Small_One_Variant).jpeg|''The Small One'' (1978) Apple-dumpling-gang-rides-again-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) Tumblr_n344bcDgrQ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The North Avenue Irregulars'' (1979) Tumblr_mm1e8utPJM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' (1979) Screen shot 2015-08-10 at 2.39.06 PM.png|''Popeye'' (1980) Screen shot 2015-08-10 at 2.38.11 PM.png|''Dragonslayer'' (1981) 82154d3c20ca011590c6f38fb04d9e10.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) NZ9ibVfhPvElmTODys8JfQ1763.jpg|''Tron'' (1982) Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) MCC-widescreen.jpg|''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) Tumblr_nd46f8SBRu1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) |-| Walt Disney Pictures (1984–2011, 2015–present)= Tumblr_mc0w31BOm01qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Frankenweenie'' (1984) Ayy05ZgetwJMlCJjoNB72A39830.jpg|''Return to Oz'' (1985) GW430-4.jpg|''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983, 1985 TV version) Walt Disney Presents 001.jpg|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Newsies-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg|''Newsies'' (1992) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-07-23.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-06-35.png|''Honey I Blew Up The Kid'' (1992) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Aladdin'' (1992) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-00-10.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-30-32.png|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-43-54.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993; 2006 reissue) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-46-53.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-08-05.png|''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) Screenshot 2015-08-10-16-31-15.png|''The Lion King'' (1994) Walt_Disney_Pictures_logo_'76_Disney's_75_Years.jpg|''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' (1994) Also appeared on several early/late 1990s live-action films, minus the "Presents" text. IMG_1510.JPG|The Jungle Book (1994) Angels-outfield-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) Tumblr_ncc7y9FwLE1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg|''Pocahontas'' (1995) toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995, French version) Muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) Tumblr_npplj6PMQe1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) IMG_4257.PNG|''James and the Giant Peach (1996)'' Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-09-37.png|''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996) Screenshot 2015-08-10-18-54-27.png|''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg|''Hercules'' (1997) George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) Air-bud-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Air Bud'' (1997) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-41-46.png|''Flubber'' (1997) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-09-33.png|''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Mulan'' (1998) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-24-48.png|''The Parent Trap'' (1998) disney_lion-king2.jpg|''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) 001 A.JPG|The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) Screenshot_2015-08-11-11-41-26.png|''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Tarzan'' (1999) Screenshot 2015-08-10-18-57-03.png|''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, French version) Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-28-23.png|''The Kid'' (2000) Tumblr_mc0w5fjADC1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) Screenshot 2015-08-08-06-38-15.png|''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) Screenshot 2015-08-10-18-59-35.png|''Recess School's Out'' (2001) Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) 20150810 195810.JPG|''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) Tumblr_mxysmzpgxl1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-26.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) Snow-dogs-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg|''Snow Dogs'' (2002) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-152.jpg|''Return to Never Land'' (2002) Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-50.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' (2002) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-48-16.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Holes-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Holes'' (2003) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-59-48.png|''Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl'' (2003) George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-05-15.png|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Brother_Bear.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-04-12.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) Princess-diaries2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) Supersinterview1.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) Picture 4529.png|''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) IMG_1509.JPG|National Treasure (2004) Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-228.jpg|''Mulan II'' (2005) Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-08-06.png|''The Pacifier'' (2005) Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|''Sky High'' (2005) Capture 2.PNG|Ice Princess (2005) Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-14.jpg|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-533.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (2005) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg|''Bambi II'' (2006) Tumblr_nihn4lrSPY1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Eight Below'' (2006) Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-19-58.png|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-14-09.png|''The Wild'' (2006) Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|''Cars'' (2006) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-48-10.png|''Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) Screenshot 2015-08-10-19-50-27.png|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) 20150810 223646.JPG|''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-39-52.png|''Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End'' (2007) Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg|''Ratatouille'' (2007) Screenshot 2015-08-10-20-23-18.png|''Underdog'' (2007) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-15-58.png|''The Game Plan'' (2007) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-61.jpg|''Enchanted'' (2007) Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-454.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''WALL-E'' (2008) Screenshot_2015-08-12-07-06-45.png|''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) Hsm-3-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg|''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg|''Bolt'' (2008) College-road-trip-movie-screencaps.com-126.jpg|''College Road Trip'' (2008) Tumblr_najcncyk5a1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Roadside Romeo'' (2008) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-17-53.png|''Race To The Witch Mountain'' (2009) Screenshot_2015-08-11-20-08-47.png|''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009) Up-disneyscreencaps.com-212.jpg|''Up'' (2009) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-33-17.png|''G-Force'' (2009) Christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) Screenshot 2015-08-11-08-23-14.png|''Prince of Persia: The Sands Of Time'' (2010) Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg|''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-20-03.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) Screenshot 2015-08-10-18-50-51.png|''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) Screenshot 2015-08-10-22-02-38.png|''Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) Beverlyhillschi2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) IMG 20150827 113720.jpg|''Cars 2'' (2011) IMG_1506.JPG|The Muppets (2011) Screenshot_2016-03-31-08-43-45.png|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 0019.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) |-| Walt Disney Pictures (1985-1988)= flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Flight Of The Navigator'' (1986) great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-239.jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) |-| Walt Disney Pictures (1988)= disney_oliver-and-company.jpg|''Oliver & Company'' (1988) |-| Walt Disney Pictures Presents (1998–2011)= IMG_0572.JPG|John Henry (2000) Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-26.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) disney_piglet-big-movie.jpg|''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) Walt Disney Presents 002.jpg|''Mickey Donald Goofy The Three Musketeers'' (2004) Lilo-stitch2-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) Pooh-heffalump-halloween-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) disney_tangled.jpg|''Tangled'' (2010) |-| Walt Disney Pictures Presents (1999–2005)= disney_little-mermaid2.jpg|''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) ScreenHunter 04 Dec. 09 19.53.jpg|''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) disney_lilo-and-stitch.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002, B) ScreenHunter 32 Dec. 15 20.26.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) |-| Walt Disney Pictures (2008–2016)= The Little Mermaid- Ariel's Beginning 2008.png|''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) disney_princess-and-the-frog.jpg|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) |-| Disney (1987–present)= Disney.svg Bill Nye the Science Guy title screen.jpg|''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1993-1998) Mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg|''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) Disney_(The_Book_of_Masters_in-credit_variant,_Russian_version).jpg|''Kniga Masterov'' (Russia, 2009) Screenshot 2015-08-11-20-12-38.png|''Brave'' (2012) Frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-215.jpg|''Frankenweenie'' (2012) Tumblr nd46dmF2rP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013) Screenshot 2015-08-11-20-16-16.png|''Monsters University'' (2013) Disney Presents (McFarland Variant).jpeg|''McFarland, USA'' (2015) IMG 20150827 104109.jpg|''Cinderella'' (2015) Disney_Presents_(Descendants-_Isle_of_the_Lost_Rush_Variant).jpg|''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush'' (2015) Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Screenshot 2016-01-11-20-34-48.png|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Disney credit zootopia.png|''Zootopia'' (2016) jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Finding_Dory_Screenshot_0080.jpg|''Finding Dory''(2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 2895.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) Print Variations Walt Disney Productions Walt Disney Pictures (1985–2011) The Great Mouse Detective trailer variant (1986).jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' poster (1986) Toy Story trailer variant (1995).jpg|''Toy Story'' poster (1995) img312.jpg|''Remember the Titans'' (DVD, 2000) img315.jpg|''The Wild'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2006, 2008 reissue) img308.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (DVD, 1993, 2008 reissue) Disney (1987–present) img324.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Grammar Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1995 reissue) Multiplication rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Multiplication Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) Grammar rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Grammar Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) America rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: America Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) Science rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Science Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) Money Rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Money Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1998 reissue) Belle's_Magical_World_"Disney_Presents".jpg|''Belle's Magical World'' (1998) 4ec8052047fd0_230787n.jpg|''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (1999) Madeline_Lost_in_Paris_1999_DVD_Cover.jpg|''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' print ad (1999) Schoolhouse Rock VHS.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Special 30th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS, 1973, 2002 reissue) Schoolhouse Rock DVD.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Special 30th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD, 1973, 2002 reissue) Darkwing_Duck_DVD_DISNEY.jpg| Darkwing Duck (DVD, 1991-1992, 2006 reissue) Schoolhouse Rock! Election Collection DVD.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock: Election Collection'' (DVD, 1973, 2008 reissue) Schoolhouse Rock Earth.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth'' (DVD, 2009) Schoolhouse rock earth classroom edition.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth'' (DVD, 2009, classroom edition) SchoolhouseRock Earth.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth'' (DVD, 2009, early version) Shake_It_Up_DISNEY.png|''Shake It Up'' (2010-2013) File:Disney_Princess_Stckers_(Disney_Presents).png|''Disney Princess Stickers'' (20??) Video Disney CHARLEY AND THE ANGEL, Happy 50 Years, Buena Vista, Titles.avi Walt Disney Pictures (1985) Walt Disney Pictures (1977) Walt Disney Pictures logo (1985) restored Walt disney pictures 1985 (rare short version) from the black caldron trailer Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures in 1.66 1 Walt Disney Pictures (Logo HD) Walt Disney Pictures (2006) - Jerry Bruckheimer Films (1997) logos 720p HD Walt Disney Studios Short - Intro Logo New Version (2015) HD Category:The Walt Disney Company